dragonmarked_war_godfandomcom-20200213-history
Wu Jiu
Wu Jiu met Jiang Chen and Big Yellow when they got trapped inside the same spirit formation, the Poisonus Miasma Space, in Inferno Hell. Due to posionous fog, any living being would eventually succub to it. Thanks to his high cultivation, he had survived for 10 years. He is secretly the 9th emperor of the Martial Saint Dynasti. With the knowledge of Big Yellow, stunning Jiang Chen, Big Yellow laid the formation of the Spiraling defense mechnism, He needed almost 3 months to lay it down, cutting it close for the opening to the outher world that happens once a year. Meanwhile, Jiang Chen had to break through to the next stage, as Wu Jiu wouldnt be able to recover in time to his original cultivation. Big Yeallow using all his power to make the Mechanism would also be useless at the crusial time. Making it out of there, they went back to the center of the city to find the treasure that would help them against the Earth devil. Meeting Xuan Ye, Wu Jius sworn brother and servant/attendant, the only Combat soul warrior in that realm, Jiang Chen got his hands on the Blood pendant. With the Earth devils core and the way open, they split to each their own road. Wu Jiu stopped Wuan Ye from inviting him to their side, not wanting to reveal his status and wishing to give Jiang Chen more experince. When knowing more about Jiang Chen, and Yan Chen Yues condition, Wuan Ye travelled to the Black sect with Bloody Fleece root, Heavenly Snow Grass and Thousand Year old Dragon Ginseng. Tnaks to those herbs, Jiang Chen became strong enough to kill Shangguan Yilei. Appearance "A man with disheveled hair was sitting with both legs crossed, not moving at all, which made him look like a stone statue. But, the weak aura emitting from his body showed that this old man was still alive... An old man, a really old man who was long past his prime. The robe covering his body was really loose, he had wrinkled skin on his face, and an extremely thing body. He looked just like a skeleton who had nothing but skin. Pretty horrifying... The old man’s aura was really weak, as if he was going to die at any time. And yet, he was still alive." - Ch 232 "His rugged body was full of pure yang energy, a pair of shining eyes made his rough face look extremely lively, and he was portraying a vigorous look and the aura of a supreme being. No one could relate the current him to the old man who looked to be way past his prime, he just looked extraordinary now..." - Ch 236 "The man was wearing a golden robe, and his hair was tied up in a bun. He looked to be in his forties, and a domineering expression could be seen on his face. He was none other than Wu Jiu!" - Ch 366 Cultivation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Alive Category:Allies Category:Saint Province Category:Eastern Continent Category:Martial Palace Category:Martial Saint Dynasty Category:Martial Dynasty Category:Saint Origin Realm